Awaken
by blondie.barbie78
Summary: What happens when Lila takes the initiative and visits Reid after not seeing him for six years. Will old feelings awaken? Read to find out! : I do not own CBS or CM or any of the characters
1. Visitor

Awaken.

As Reid walked up the stone steps to the FBI headquarters in Quantico, he felt the cool autumn breeze slice through his short locks. He pushed his black ray bans up his nose, and let out a content sigh, he absolutely loved this time of year when everything is so beautiful, fragile, and picturesque in his mind. He pulled his red sweater tighter across his body, fighting off the cool October air. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with a sleek black tie, and black pants to top it all off. Upon making inside, he made a beeline for the elevator taking it up until he reached his destination, the pristine floor that belonged to the BAU. Walking through the glass doors of the BAU he was greeted by none other than Derek Morgan.

"Morning Pretty Boy," he said as passed Reid, coffee in hand, while wagging his eyebrows at Reid. Reid gave him a questioning look.

"Morning," Reid said, his suspicion was raised but, because it was Morgan he just let it go. He let out a sigh and kept his head down as he made his way over to his desk. After taking off his bag he noticed a crisp white envelope lying across his keyboard.

_Spencer. _

He sat down and ripped open the letter to reveal perfect, curvy, bubble letters that belonged to the one and only Lila Archer.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I am writing to inform you that I miss you. I miss hearing your soft velvety voice, and the random statistics that come with it. Also, I have not seen your face in over six years, and in those six years I have rarely heard from you. I am starting to feel like you are pushing me away and ignoring me, in spite of all the attempts I have made to stay in touch._

_Also, a lot has changed since the last we talked, which was what, two years ago? Well I will explain all in person, and finally get to see my FBI Agent again, and hear that soft velvety voice of yours. I cannot wait!_

_Lila_

Reid dropped the envelope on his desk, his mind racing. _What does she mean in person? No, she can't be here. _In his mind, that was impossiblehe deduced as he ran his fingers through his short locks.

"What's that?" Prentiss asked snatching the letter off his desk.

"A letter," he replied.

"From?" She pestered.

"Lila," he answered, he looked up to meet her gaze.

"You mean _the_ Lila? Lila Archer? I thought you quit talking to her?" Her eyes skimmed over the letter, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, now it all makes sense," she added.

"What?" Reid asked he felt his cheeks start to redden.

Prentiss gave Reid back the letter, letting out a little giggle. She too followed suit as Morgan did and gave her eyebrows a wag as she walked away.

"You know for a genius you are not very bright when it comes to putting certain things together," she added.

"I'm not?" He asked. She gave him a smirk and went back to her work.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Derek hollered from his desk.

"Yes?"

"You got a visitor," Derek added, a smile spreading across his face. Rossi leaned over and smacked Reid on the back.

"Go get 'em tiger," Rossi added.

Reid looked back and forth, scanning the faces of his colleagues trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. With a sigh he pushed back his chair and got up, heading towards the carpeted stairs that lead to the conference room that held his unknown visitor.

Well sorry that was so short, but I promise from now on the chapter will be much longer.

Lots of love,

Emm(:


	2. Lila's Story

Awaken.

Lila sat there on top of the conference table, twirling her hair absentmindedly. She glanced out the window praying to see her sexy FBI Agent, but came up empty handed. She sighed as she got off the table and began to pace around the room. Her mind kept asking the same thing, _where the hell is he?_ She spotted Morgan down below, making coffee and chatting with the technical analyst Penelope; in her mind they made such a cute couple. However as the nerves kicked in, she began to question her entire reason being here.

A few months ago she had had enough of the Hollywood lifestyle, and she was tired of always being in the spotlight, and honestly hated being famous. Her parents had thrown her into _Emotional Changes_ after college, wanting her to achieve that famous celebrity lifestyle they had as well. Her father and mother, Jack Archer and Marilyn Archer, were a famous acting duo. They met on set of their soap opera, _As the Wave Crashes, _at the young age of eighteen. Once they locked eyes for the first time that was the end of it. They were completely infatuated with each other, causing their on screen chemistry to be phenomenal and the show's ratings to take off without a hitch. However, as their love grew, so did other things. By the time Marilyn was twenty, she had become pregnant with Lila's older brother, Alexander. Once the news got out, they immediately got married at a cute little chapel, and Marilyn kept acting until her water broke on set, one fine spring day.

Years later, the show was still on and still getting the same ratings it had when it first began. However one night Jack and Marilyn attended a cast party, celebrating the successful end of yet another season. Well, needless to say, after too many drinks, one thing lead to another and four weeks later Marilyn and Jack found out they were pregnant yet again. But, this pregnancy was special because it brought the arrival of the one and only, Lila Archer, her parents were thrilled they had finally had a girl. Yet, her mother had decided the first time she gazed into her daughters clear gray eyes, that she would too achieve the success and fame they had, no matter what she wanted to do or be, she would only be one thing, a star.

By the time Lila was two, and a beautiful, babbling toddler at that, her family welcomed the last and final child to the Archer clan, Joseph. Joseph was the apple of her parent's eye, and received the most attention out of all the Archer kids. This however, caused bad repercussions; Lila quickly began to feel unloved and neglected, and did anything she could to earn the attention of her parents, even if she didn't like it.

Lila was forced to take countless acting classes growing up, and hated every minute of it. Even though she despised the class, she succeeded greatly when it came to acting. She always received the lead in anything she did, and this always earned her parent's praise, so she kept doing it.

As the years went on, her big brother Alexander finally left the nest, and went on to become a NFL star, and a star did he become. Her younger brother Joseph, at the age of sixteen, found a career in modeling and left school behind, traveling all over the world and modeling for numerous agencies. However, as Lila began attending high school, her hatred for acting grew, and her love for nursing blossomed. During her free time she would volunteer down at the local hospital, and loved every minute of it. When it came time for her to leave for college, she decided she would major in nursing, and because her mother made her due to many threats, minor in theatrical arts. She trudged through the theater classes, earning everything she wanted from her mother and father. She earned love, care, and lavish gifts frequently. Yet as soon as she even said something negative, or did not get the lead in the play, her parents shut her out, and punished her severely. She was not allowed to go anywhere or do anything, unless it involved acting. They would also make her do small community theater, and mentor little want to be actresses and actors. Needless to say, she hated her life. When she graduated, she finally decided it was her time to face her parents and tell them off. She was not their little puppet anymore, they could no longer live their lives through her, and have her do all the things they couldn't. She absolutely fed up. However, after she got her diploma and walked off the stage, everything changed.

She met up with her parents, and found herself confronted by numerous famous executives, all wanting her to play a role in an upcoming TV show. She said no, and just as she was about to come clean about her nursing career, her mother stopped it all.

"Lila dearest, I am afraid you have no choice," her mother said, plastering on the best smile she could.

"But-Bu I don't want to!" She stammered.

"Li, the contracts have been signed, case closed your acting and that is enough! You are embarrassing us all," her father replied, giving her a look in the process.

That was it. Her life had been signed away, and everything she did not want, happened. She was thrust into the limelight, she was constantly being followed by paparazzi, and nothing about her life was ever private. She worked long hours, and when it came to dating, her love life was almost nonexistent. Granted, she had had a few boyfriends, but they all wanted a no strings attached, sexual relationship, and nothing more. The complete opposite of what Lila wanted.

However, on that faithful night when she went to a gallery opening, everything had changed. She had met Dr. Spencer Reid, a sexy FBI Agent from the BAU, and for once in her life, she felt normal. They had hit it off right away, in spite of the freak trying to kill her, and she wanted nothing more than to spend more time with him. However, he was whisked away from her, and she hardly heard from him again. He claimed he was busy, but she knew something was wrong, and that there was something he was not telling her.

So, after almost a decade on that horrible show, Lila's contract was finally up. You guessed it, she bailed. She tore the new contract into pieces that they offered her, and walked off set, finally deciding to things her way. She still had her nursing license, and after getting it renewed, and certified in Virginia, she decided it was time to start over, and move to Virginia with a clean slate. She also decided that it was time she paid Dr. Reid a visit.

Lila was snapped out her thoughts as she heard some commotion going on down stairs; she looked out searching for her man, and was rewarded with what she saw. Her body tingled with excitement and a smile did not leave her face as she saw softly tussled brown locks make their way up the stairs.

Well what do you think?

Good so far? Need some work?

Feel free to leave suggestions or ideas!

Lots of love

Em(:


	3. Kiss Me

n.

Spencer walked up the carpeted stairs his eyes peeking into the conference room to see his unexpected visitor. His eyes were greeted by an angelic face, soft sensuous lips, clear gray eyes, and long blonde, flowing tresses. All at once everything came together and finally made sense. The looks and words of encouragement from his colleagues, and the letter that had shown up on his desk this morning declaring she would see him soon. Lila had traveled across the US just to see him, and Reid could not help but question why. His profiler senses kicked in and he quickly realized something drastic must have changed for Lila in order for her to leave her celebrity life style behind and come to Quantico.

"Lila-."

A warm smile spreads across her face as she runs into his arms and collapses into his open embrace.

"Surprise," she whispers into his ear, her arms are wrapped snug around his neck and his arms are wound around her waist line.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" He pulls away from the embrace and looks into her playful eyes, searching for an answer.

He had not seen Lila in years; the last time they were together he saved her from her crazy psychopath of an assistant, Maggie. Granted, over the years they had remained friends, exchanging the occasional phone call or letter but never more. He had spent countless hours thinking of her, dreaming of her, and desiring to be with her; she was all he ever thought about yet, he knew deep down she was something he could never have. However, little did he know Lila felt the exact same way.

"Well, I told you in my letter! You were avoiding me so I took the initiative and thought I would come out here and finally see and talk to you in person." She said her eyes searching Reid's face for some sort of reaction.

"I honestly did not think you would come here!" he added amazed.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, she was absolutely in heaven at the moment, and could not get enough of his touch.

"Well aren't you supposed to be in LA filming?" he asked.

"It is kind of a long story, which is also part of the reason I came," she added, she nervously bit her lip.

"Oh,"

"Oh? Aren't you happy I am here?" She asked her nerves were starting to take control. _He doesn't want me here, he has moved on and found someone else_, she thought. These realizations felt as though someone has just ripped out her heart. She pulled out of his embrace and started backing away towards the door, tears threatening to escape.

"Lila are you crazy? I am thrilled you are here, shocked actually. I never thought in a million years you would ever come visit me. I figured that you wanted nothing to with me since the case was over and I was done protecting you. Lila, do you not understand, you are the only thing I think about. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and I just assumed I was too nerdy and awkward for you. Thus being why I stopped talking to you."

Lila turned back around and reconnected her arms around his neck while kissing Spencer with every ounce of passion she had. It was as if electricity was flowing through her body thus, causing her to shiver and get weak in the knees. Reid immediately returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around back around her waist, holding her up. His lips then began a tantalizing and sensuous dance down her neck; Lila let out a soft moan and laced her fingers through his hair, pulling him to back to her lips. He ran his tongue along her lips demanding an entrance, Lila opened her mouth and their tongues met; tasting, biting, and twirling. The way he tasted was like a drug to Lila, and she needed more, he tasted sweeter than any candy she had ever had, yet had just the right amount of spice. They pulled away only briefly, gulping down air as Lila jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Reid moved one arm so he was holding her, as their tongues went back to their frenzied whirl. The other arm crept up her dress, and rubbed the soft, silky, exposed skin; Lila felt like she might go insane because she needed more, more of his touch. His hands made soft circles as he crept his way up her stomach, before long he ran into her lacy bra and moaned. He cupped her breasts and gave them the same attention her stomach had just received. Lila let out a moan and tilted her neck back, loving the feeling of his soft lips caressing her skin.

All of the sudden a knock on the window made them jump.

"Get a room!" Morgan hollered as he walked by, Lila felt her cheeks redden and she slid off of Reid, he as well was turning red.

"Wow," Lila said breathless.

"Yeah," he replied as Lila reached down and laced her fingers through his.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," she said a huge smile spreading across her face.

"And you know what would make me happier?" Reid raised an eyebrow and shrugged him shoulder as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

"What Li?" She giggled and was completely in love the nickname.

"If you joined me for dinner tonight, so we can catch up, and I can fully explain as to why I'm here."

"I would absolutely love to," he added as he leaned down and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Ideas?

Feel free to PM or review (:

Lots of love

Em(:


	4. A Rose's Color

Awaken 4

The day could not have gone any slower for Dr. Spencer Reid, tonight he was meeting up with Lila for dinner and they were going on a date. The word rolled around in his mind in an odd manner,_ date_, he still could not believe it. It still had not fazed him that he was going out with celebrity a-lister, and thanks to Morgan, one of Maxim's top 100 hottest girls, Lila Archer. For the rest of the day he could not get Lila out of his mind. Hotch and Prentiss had caught him day dreaming in the conference room multiple times, when they were going over a new case. They would just shake their heads and laugh, muttering something about young love.

At the moment he was standing in line at a floral shop, the shop was covered in bright hues of green, red, and pink. The smell of the place was intoxicating, and sent Reid to a sort of flower scented heaven. While he was standing there, the meanings of each flower's color, and symbolism ran through his mind. Red was obviously out, red typically showed one's love and adoration for the person receiving the flowers. Yellow and white were out as well, because they professed sorrow and consolation for the person receiving it. He let out a frustrated sigh, earning some odd looks in the process. He tapped his finger against his lips, scanning, searching for a flower with no extreme meaning behind it. Then he found it. Sitting in a clear vase, with blush pink marbles at the bottom, with a dainty pink bow around the vase sat a bouquet of pale pink roses. He smiled and decided that those would be perfect.

When he finally made it up the cashier he glanced at his watch and almost panicked. It was seven thirty, and Lila had agreed to meet him at eight.

"Sir, what can I get for you?" The cashier asked.

"Oh, a single pink rose. Did you know pink roses are given only to people who the giver deems pure and worthy?"

"No, I did not actually," The cashier said as she picked the rose and ringed it up.

"It was once said that the pink rose shows more compassion, and care, rather than lust and love like its close friend the red rose," The cashier began to blush and Reid continued to spout of facts about pink roses.

"Sir, here is your receipt, have nice day," she forced a smile and tried to keep her feelings of annoyance under wraps.

Reid exited the flower shop, and upon noticing how little time he has, jogged back to his apartment. Once he opened the door, he threw his bag and keys on the table and made his way to the bathroom, stripping in the process. All the while, his mind was whirling with ideas as to what to wear. He knew they were going to a private, yet fancy restaurant a few miles away, and mentally decided on black dress pants, and a crisp blue button up dress shirt. As he hopped out of the shower, and began to dry off, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Reid! Hey it's me and Garcia," Morgan said.

"Hey Reid," Garcia added in her usual chipper voice.

"Hey guys, what's up, I am kind of busy at the moment," he said as he rummaged through his closest looking for his clothing for the night.

"We just wanted to tell you to be safe, have fun," Garcia said.

"Anddddd, use protection," Morgan added. Reid let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah, okay guys thanks," Reid said, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Bye Reid."

"Bye Pretty Boy."

Reid hung up the phone and went back to getting dressed. He was beginning to wonder what was going on between the two of them, lately they were practically inseparable and their sexual innuendoes, and playfulness had gotten worse. _They are probably sleeping together_, Reid thought. As he was buttoning his cufflinks, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

He whipped open the door, and felt his jaw go slack. There Lila stood in a pale blue empire dress, the hem of her dress lightly kissing her knees. Her hair was done up in an elegant up do, and she had a wrap around her arms.

"Li, you look stunning, absolutely beautiful," he said, his eyes taking in and memorizing every inch of her, thanking his eidetic memory. Her cheeks flushed a shade of red.

"Why, thank you Dr. Reid, you look pretty handsome yourself," she said, she was doing the same thing, her eyes glazing over his sexiness, the need growing the pit of her stomach. _Oh yeah, he is so going to be mine by the end of the night_, she thought.

"Shall we?" He asked looping his arm through hers, gesturing towards the open door.

"Why, yes. We shall," she giggled.

**Notice: I am going on vaca (: and will not be back until thurs. night.

I am deeply sorry, and will write ASAP. I will also be thinking of what will happen, come the next chapter(: I promise the next chapter will blow your socks off.

Lol. Remember PM or review with ideas, comments, concerns, or whatever.

Lots of Love

EM(:


End file.
